


Just Another Misadventure

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous attempt at free-verse.<br/>We all know what happens when Aragorn gets into trouble...Legolas rescues him, and he promptly passes out.</p><p>Inspired by and dedicated to Aeneid's 'Imladris Interpreted', tongue planted firmly in cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Just Another Misadventure**

He is brave, tall, bold and strong,  
Wise, noble, and true,  
And he is caught in a fight with ten slave-traders,  
Slashing, stabbing, jabbing.  
Aragorn thinks to himself,  
This is going rather well.

_Ai!_

A slave-trader opens his wide mouth,  
wrinkled malicious smile,  
Says:  
Useless little ranger runt,  
Weak and pathetic,  
Your parents should have fed you to  
A passing Warg or beast like that,  
On the day you were born,  
And rid themselves of much trouble.

_Ha!_

This is what you get, he says,  
Feeble little wimps like you,  
Who can't fight to save their skins,  
But are stupid, or perhaps so noble that they  
Interfere with us.

Now Aragorn is livid  
Being brave, tall, bold, strong,  
And a lot of other things besides.  
He says:  
Evil spawn of evil, you,  
How dare you have the temerity to  
Even suggest such things?

_Little Orc!_

But Aragorn still does not win through,  
Though he is brave, strong and what-have-you,  
The slave-trader jeers at him,  
As his face turns the colour of  
A beetroot (or a bit more purple).

Heavy breathing.

He says:  
Gentlemen, please, we can work this out,  
And avoid what seems to me,  
Is about to expand and become  
A quasi-lethal situation.

Jeering.

Then the face of the man in front of Aragorn,  
Ugly, crooked, leering,  
Registers an expression of shock and then appears to sprout  
Feathers.

_Huh?_  
  
Aragorn spins around in glee.  
"Legolas!" he cries.  
The slave-traders cackle and rub their hands,  
Here's easy prey, they think.  
For any friend of a weakling is obviously  
Not too strong himself.

And so it is a surprise to them,  
When their prey does not live up  
To their expectations,  
Instead choosing to  
Kill them instead.

_Hah!_

Legolas helps his friend to his feet,  
Aragorn the bold-brave-noble-wise,  
And says:  
Whatever happened to you back there,  
Bold, brave, strong, wise Dúnadan?  
Aragorn looks at him,  
Smiles,  
And says:  
I was already injured.

And passes out.

FIN

*mad applause, please*


End file.
